The present invention relates to a novel lighting apparatus of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighting apparatus having a horizontal driving mechanism for changing an irradiation direction in the horizontal direction and a vertical driving mechanism for changing the irradiation direction in the vertical direction, and to a technique for simplifying a structure.
There has been a lighting apparatus of a vehicle adapted so that an irradiation direction thereof is changed according to a running state of the vehicle.
For example, sometimes, the irradiation direction of a vehicle headlamp becomes excessively upward or downward in response to change in a load. In such a case, it is necessary to timely correct the irradiation direction by changing the irradiation direction downwardly or upwardly. Further, when the vehicle runs on a winding road or turns in an intersection, it is convenient that the irradiating direction can be changed laterally so as to rapidly irradiate a road surface and so on located in the running direction of the vehicle.
JP-A-2003-260980 discloses a headlamp configured so that a fixed lamp and a swivel lamp are supported on a bracket tiltable with respect to a lamp body, that the swivel lamp is enabled to horizontally tilt with respect to the bracket, and that the headlamp has an actuator for horizontally tilting the swivel lamp with respect to the bracket, and also has a leveling actuator for vertically tilting the bracket with respect to the lamp body.
Such a headlamp can horizontally tilt the swivel lamp and horizontally change the irradiation direction of the swivel lamp by driving the actuator. Also, such a headlamp can vertically tilt the swivel lamp and vertically change the irradiation direction of the swivel lamp by driving the leveling actuator.
The headlamp of JP-A-2003-260980 can timely change the irradiation direction horizontally and vertically according to the running state of the vehicle.
Meanwhile, the headlamp of JP-A-2003-260980 needs separate actuators respectively used for horizontally changing the irradiation direction and for vertically changing thereof.
Thus, it is necessary for individually mounting two actuators on the lamp body or the like. Consequently, man-hours for manufacturing the headlamp is large. Also, mounting parts and members (such as mounting screws) for mounting the actuators areneeded. This results in increase in the cost of the headlamp.
Furthermore, it is necessary to provide structures each for mounting the actuator at two places, respectively. This also causes the increase in the cost.
Additionally, the two actuators should separately be disposed. Moreover, motion spaces in which movable members for changing the irradiation direction, for example, a reflector and a bracket, move, should be ensured. Thus, the miniaturization of the lamp is hindered. A space is needed at the side of the vehicle. There are such spatial disadvantages.